The One for Me
by freakymathgirl
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sharpay has always loved Troy Bolton. But he loves another. Will Sharpay finally open her eyes and see what's been in front of her all along?


**The One for Me**

There they were, onstage. Singing together happily. There was nothing I wanted more than to be in her place. She had everything I wanted.

First the musical, now Troy. As they leaned in to kiss, I looked away. I couldn't bear to watch my first and only love kissing someone else. Sure, our relationship had only been a brief fling last summer, but it had meant a lot to me. Troy gave me my first kiss. He was my first boyfriend. I was convinced that he was the one for me.

But then he broke it off. He claimed he needed space. He thought our relationship was moving too fast and I was too clingy. I mean, come on. I was his _girlfriend._ What's wrong with wanting to spend a little time with him?

But I know now that it wasn't just that. It is obvious that he didn't feel the same spark I did. I can tell, because he looks at Gabriella in a way that he never ever looked at me. It's like…she's all he wants. He's thirsty and she's a bottle of water. He's tired and she's a bed. He's hungry and she's a buffet. I can tell he needs her. And I am so mad at her for being everything I wasn't.

And I can't believe she convinced him to try out for the musical with him. I mean, I begged him for months to try out with me. But he wouldn't. He claimed he couldn't sing. Ya right. He is amazing.

I am so mad that she just stole my life. Musicals were all I had. I'm not that smart. I'm not good at sports. At least she has her stupid academic club. I have nothing. Nothing at all.

All of a sudden there was lots of clapping. I realized that the winter musical was over. I decided to do the mature thing and went up to congratulate Troy and Gabi. They never tried to hurt me. I decided to be nice for in case they ever broke up. Maybe Troy would realize that I was the one for him.

As I walked up to them, I noticed that they seemed to be having a private conversation. Troy was speaking quietly with a little grin on his face. Gabriella was giggling and looking deep into his eyes.

It just hurt too much to watch them. I quickly walked out of the theatre. It was raining. I started to run. I ran and ran. Running has always been my vice. It's what I do when I'm mad or sad or upset. I don't know why, but I can just keep going and going, never tiring. I suck at most sports because I'm clumsy and weak, but running is the one thing I can do. It makes me feel so free.

I ran past my house. I ran past people from school, walking home after watching the musical. I ran past Troy's house. I ran until I finally reached my destination. Sandburg Park. The park held so many memories for me. It was the place I came to play as a child. It was the place where I would come with my friends to talk. It was the place where I walked my dog. It was the place where Troy and I shared our first kiss. And it was the place where we broke up. Whenever I needed a good cry, Sandburg Park was the place for me.

I stood up straight and lifted my arms up towards the skies, letting the rain pour over me. Letting it rinse all the memories away. But today it didn't work. So I sat down, hugged my knees, and cried.

I don't know how long I was there for. But I woke up to someone rubbing my back. I looked up, and it was Zeke. Don't get me wrong, I never hated him or anything, but I always had my sights set on Troy. However, all of a sudden, Troy didn't seem that important anymore. Zeke and I just sat there for awhile. He didn't ask me any questions, I felt no pressure. I suddenly realized how great of a guy Zeke was. I mean, I hadn't exactly been nice to him recently. He knew that I liked Troy, but he liked me so much that he still pursued me. He didn't see me for the Ice Queen everyone else saw me as, but for the softie I was deep down. He would do anything for me. I could tell. As I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was looking at me in the same way Troy had looked at Gabriella. And I decided to give Zeke a chance.

"Zeke?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Sharpay?" He replied.

I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered, leaning towards him. Our lips connected. And I made a decision.

Sandburg Park would no longer be a sad place for me. From now on, it would be as place filled with great memories.

I also decided to try something new. I would try out for the track team.


End file.
